Kazuko Kawakami
"Onee-sama's (Momoyo's) suffering because she doesn't have a rival. I want to take that suffering away!" |- | Age: 17 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: B' |- |'Birthdate: February 26' |- | Kazuko Kawakami (川神 一子) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the younger sister of Momoyo Kawakami and wants to be an Assistant Instructor in the Kawakami Temple. |} Kawakami Kazuko (川神 一子) is one of the female protagonist in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the younger sister of Kawakami Momoyo and want to be an Assistant Instructor in the Kawakami Temple. Kazuko is also one of the founders of the Kazama Family along with Yamato and Shouichi during their childhood days. She represents Yūki (勇,Courage), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. STORY CHILDHOOD BEFORE JOINING KAZAMA FAMILY Originally named Okamoto Kazuko, she was raised in an orphanage after being abandoned by her parents. During her time there, she met and befriended Minamoto Tadakatsu. JOINING THE KAZAMA FAMILY Kazuko is the third to join the Kazama family and considered to be a founding member, which originally started out with Kazama Shouichi, also known as Cap, and Naoe Yamato. In their early life, Shouichi invited Kazuko to play with them which she cheerfully agreed to, saying it was more fun to play with Shouichi and Yamato than anyone else. With both her and Shouichi being childish and energetic, it was up to the more mature and responsible Yamato to look out for them. The three would do everything together, with both Shoichi and Yamato comforting Kazuko whenever she cried from incidents such as not getting a free ice cream prize stick, to being sick with chicken pox and not being able to go to the festival with Yamato and Shouichi, despite both of them staying with her the whole time. Kazuko was frightened when Shouichi was confronted by Shimazu Gakuto, who challenged Shouichi to a fight. The fight ended in a draw and Kazuko became confused as to why Shouichi and Gakuto where laughing at the end, with Yamato calling it 'The Mans World'. When both Gakuto and his best friend Morooka Takuya joined the group, she then became aggressive towards them, barking at them when they first joined. This simply entertained the two new members of the Kazama Family, with Gakuto calling Kazuko an interesting creature. During their fourth year of primary school, a huge field was used as the Kazama Family's secret base. The base was also the prize for the strongest kids in Kawakami City, as a result, there where several fights for who would claim it. With Yamato's tactics, Gakuto and Shouichi's strength and Takuya being used as a diversion or bait, the Kazama Family would win consistently with Kazuko always sitting on the sidelines. One day though, when the fifth and sixth graders banged together to fight the Kazama Family, Kazuko decided to help and got caught as a result. Crying, Kazuko apologized to Yamato and the others. Not bearing the thought of Kazuko being harmed, The Kazama family surrendered and where beaten as a result, with Shouichi having his ear pierced by a compass. Crying still, Kazuko apologized for being weak, stating she only wanted to help. This prompted Yamato to hire Kawakami Momoyo to be the Kazama Family's bodyguard. Kazuko was thrilled at the idea, as she admired Momoyo for her strength. Not long after Momoyo defeated the fifth and sixth graders, she joined the Kazama family and Kazuko and Momoyo have been close ever since. CENTURY PLANT On their open field, the Kazama family came across a weird plant, which Yamato noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they where being watched by Shiina Miyako who quickly ran away when Shouichi confronted her. Yamato immediately thought that Miyako had a crush on Shouichi, to which Shouichi rejected. The next day, Shouichi called the members of the Kazama family in order to stabilize the plant during a heavy storm. Going into the rain, the Kazama family tied cloths and ropes to the plant in order to stabilize it. Noticing Shiina Miyako was there, Yamato was ordered by Shouichi to look after her. Taking Miyakos hand, Yamato kept her close as they and the rest of the family stabilize the plant. Not long after, they arrived at the field to see the plant bloom, with Kazuko riding on top of Gakuto's shoulders. Shimazu Reiko turned up with a camera and the group, including Miyako, took their photo in front of the plant, promising to witness it's next blossoming in fifty years. The plant would later be relocated to the back of the Kazama hideout building in later years. FROM OKAMOTO TO KAWAKAMI KAZUKO Sadly, the foster parent for Kazuko soon died due to natural causes, leaving Kazuko without a guardian or parent once again. While the idea of her being sent back to the orphanage was tossed around, Kazuko did not want to be separated from the Kazama family. However, the only other option was for her to be adopted by a relative. While this did not seem like a bad idea, the few members of the Kazama family who did meet the relative could tell he had a sly and deceptive appearance about him, and that they could not trust him to have Kazuko in his care. At the funeral for the Kazuko's foster mother, the entire Kazama family was able to confirm their suspicions about the relative as he chuckled about making Kazuko work hard around his house. Momoyo ended up talking to her parents, her grandpa, Kawakami Tesshin, and assistant instructor at the time Shakado Gyoubu about adopting Kazuko into the Kawakami family. They agreed, with Gyoubu willing to beat up the relative if he came up to them to demand Kazuko back. Momoyo talked with Kazuko and Kazuko was emotionally overjoyed to have a new family and a have Momoyo as a new sister. Their bond and Kazuko's admiration for Momoyo gave Kazuko the dream and motivation to becoming a Kawakami Assistant Instructor in order to match Momoyo and help the Kawakami temple and all its people. However, before being accepted as a student in Kawakami temple, Kazuko had to undergo a trial first to see if she was capable. This test included traveling a great distance on foot to a certain location and even helping a struggling bystander on the way, then traveling all the way back to the temple, all within a matter of hours. While Gyoubu had his doubts, feeling that Kazuko had no natural talent which he felt was a necessity, fellow assistant instructor, Ru Shihandai, felt that Kazuko's determination and hard work could make up for her lack of talent. Kazuko was able to complete the trial, and was allowed to train in Kawakami style, with Ru taking it upon himself to help Kazuko in her training, as well as being a mentor for her as well. Kazuko would continue to train diligently in order to get stronger over the years, and along with her strength, came her self confidence leading her to stop crying over every little thing. Over time she would also start to study nutrition and healthy eating in order to assist with the Kawakami temple in anyway she could. During her training, she received lots of praise and support from onlookers who admired her hard work ethic. One of these people was Kuki Hideo, who cheered her on in good humor. However, he soon began to admire Kazuko's hard work ethic, and soon he felt like he as captivated by her beauty, and that seeing her boosted up his spirits and energy. Hideo, being bold and brash, soon came to the conclusion that he was in love with Kazuko and he would eventually confess only to be reject by an awkward Kazuko who had yet to under stand things like dating and love. At some point in time, Hideo gave the robotic servant Cookie to Kazuko as a present, making her Cookie's first master. Since then however, Cookie has come to serve all member of the Kazama family, referring Shouichi as his 'Master'. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY, NEW FRIENDS AND RIVALS In the year 2009, Kazuko became a second year student in Kawakami academy and was placed in Class-F alongside the majority of the Kazama family ESCALATING TENSIONS BETWEEN CLASS-S AND CLASS-F As the year went on, Yamato ended up doing very well on the exams, with him coming third behind Aoi Touma and Kuki Hideo. Revealing his intention to join Class-S, Aoi Touma and Kuki Hideo welcomed the idea with Aoi Touma thinking this would be a good opportunity to make peace with Class-F and invited Yamato and the Class-F representative to Class-S to sign a peace treaty. Not soon after, Class F representative Amakasu Mayo agreed with the idea to form a peace treaty between Class-S and Class-F in order to quell the aggressions and tensions between the two classes. Taking Yamato, along with Kazuko as a body guard, She went into Class-S and they were warmly greeted by Aoi Touma. Not soon after though, Yamato and Kazuko felt eyes of scorn and disapproval from the Class-S students on them, with Kazuko reassuring them that she was ready for whatever they would throw at them. Just as Kuki Hideo was about to go through and sign the peace treaty, Fushikawa Kokoro said the peace treaty should have an added dot point, stating that "Class-F will always be inferior to Class-S". This brought out cheers of approval from the Class-S students who could not stand making peace with Class-F. The students then targeted Mayo, saying she was smart for trying to get along with Class-S so she could marry one of them since her family was poor. After joking that dog food would be sufficient for her due to her status, Kazuko started beating the student to defend Mayo. Despite igniting the situation, Class-S felt that Class-F had ruined the peace talks and soon, the Class-F students outside started to barge in to collide with Class-S. Mayo then shouted for them all to stop, crying and asking why they could not get along. At that moment the principle, Kawakami Tesshin, came in the room, and announced the Kawakami war in order to settle the disputes with brute force, stating that people tend to understand one another by fighting each other. Kuki Hideo agreed to this, as did many of the other students. With all of Class-F agreeing with this, Mayo had little choice but to agree to the war and the Kawakami war was given the green light. Kazuko was placed in the main army alongside the Class-F Army lieutenant, Minamoto Tadakatsu. Together, they trained the main army forces with Kazuko leading them through her own training exercises. Even though Momoyo had joined the Class-S army, Kazuko was thrilled at the chance to prove her strength to her sister, and was even more driven to succeed. KAWAKAMI WAR On the day of the Kawakami war, Kazuko and Tadakatsu started off immediately attacking the bulk of the Class-S Army. Kazuko proved her superior strength with the naginata against the Class-S army by defeating multiple opponents, and even striking down the first participant of the war. This brought out a silent cheer from Tesshin and Ru, who, despite not being allowed to take sides in the conflict, felt proud of Kazuko. Following Yamato's strategies and tactics, they nearly ended the war early by capturing the Class-S army leader, Kuki Hideo, until he managed to escape, and even took out the Class-S archers with the aid of Miyako. As the war progressed, Kazuko and Tadakatsu continued to fight and pursue the Class-S Army, even though the Class-F army was clearly outnumbered. Despite this, the continued to fight until they where forced to hold the line. However, the sheer attrition on the Class-S army took its toll, tiring the main Class-F army out. However, as the war progressed in other areas, Yamato was able to dwindle the Class-S army's numbers and even add Class-S army defectors to the Class-F army. Kazuko would end up confronting Margit in a one on one fight, but the fight would eventually break up due to the ensuring chaos. Even though Kazuko and Tadakatsu fought with all they had, they where eventually confronted by Hideo's personal bodyguards, the Magatsu Cookies, who where basically black versions of the robotic servant cookie in his battle transformation. Kazuko ended up taking one of them on in single combat and managed to slice it in half with her naginata, but would end up being confronted by the remaining two who decided it was smarter to defeat her in a two-on-one fight. Tadakatsu managed to grab hold of one of the cookies, and disabled it by dragging it into the water, despite being electrocuted in the process. Kazuko had severe difficulty fighting the remaining Magatsu cookie, but she was aided by Miyako who managed to create an opening and allowed Kazuko to defeat it. At this point, Kazuko, Tadakatsu and a hand full of Class-F army members where all that where left. Their struggle however, earned them praise by both Hideo and Margit. Completely exhausted, Kazuko was unable to defend herself. Tadakatsu managed all of his strength however, and stood in front of Kazuko to defend her. However, the timely arrival of Chris and the white squad, as well as Shouichi and the black squad evened out the battle field. At this point, even Yamato and the Intelligence team came in to assist. Injured with no energy or strength left to continue on, Tadakatsu and Kazuko were both forced to retire from the war. At that point, Momoyo came into the battle, only to be confronted by Mayuzumi Yukie, Kuki Ageha, and Otome Kan of the Four Deva's. Yamato would use the chance to launch a 'Suicide squad' into the battle to break the Class-S defenses and create and opening for Shouichi and Chris to win the war. Yamato's plan was a success at the cost of the suicide squad which included both Takuya and Cookie. With the remainder of the Class-F army breaking through the defenses, Shouichi was able to enter a one on one fight with Hideo which ended up with Shouichi being victorious and ending the war for a Class-F victory. Kazuko would take part in the Class-F victory cheer which was being lead by Yamato. Both Kazuko and Tadakatsu would end up becoming closer to one another after the war, with Tadakatsu starting to call Kazuko on a more regular basis. ABLITIES Kazuko has proven that she is a capable student and is capable of studying just as well as she trains. Due to her dream of becoming a Assistant Instructor at Kawakami Temple however, she seldom does so. While both she and Gakuto help each other train, they also have a competition with school exams, with the one with the highest marks getting a free meal from the loser. Whenever she needs to study, Kazuko always goes to Yamato. However there are times when Yamato forces Kazuko to study as she lacks the interest to do so. At school, Kazuko would still rather train than pay attention in class, and even has a tendency to doze off, which promps Yamato, who sits behind her, to pull her pony tail to wake her up. While being weaker than her older sister in martial arts, she is still very athletic, and quite eager to challenge others for fun. She has high speed and agility and knows many techniques in Kawakami Style Martial Arts. Her skill with the naginata is high enough for Tsubame Matsunaga, a master of weapons, to say she is better with it. APPEARANCE Kazuko has amber eyes with red hair. She has waist-length hair that is normally tied into a ponytail. Wearing her uniform on schooldays, she tends to adorn herself with sweats or other clothing that is easy to train in otherwise. PERSONALITY Kazuko is known for her cheerful demeanor and never-give-up attitude despite being known as a crybaby when she was young girl. But despite being very determined and strong willed, she is surprisingly sensitive. In contrast to Momoyo, Kazuko is naturally competitive and bears a never-give-up attitude towards everything, to the point where she is the "Genius of Hard Work." She is a healthy eater, but likes to go all out during festivals. She also likes action movies, but hates horror. She has a good relationship with everyone at the Kawakami temple, including her mentor, Lu-Sensei and her adoptive grandfather Tesshin Kawakami. Lu-Sensei in particular, trains with Kazuko and looks out of Kazuko's wellbeing as he does not want Kazuko to develop a sole interest and desire in fighting as Momoyo had. She has a close relationship with Minamoto Tadakatsu, who was the first friend she made. She is quite friendly to Tadakatsu who she calls 'Taku-chan', a name he won't allow anyone else to call him. During their youth, she would always go to where Tadakatsu was in the orphanage and the two have been close since. Despite Tadakatsu originally finding Kazuko to be annoying and a crybaby, he genuinely cares for her wellbeing and is always looking out for her. She is the target of admiration and affection for Kuki Hideo, however, she is very uneasy around Hideo due to his boisterous personality and her lack of interest in dating. As a result, she tries to put distance between her and Hideo despite his constant advances. Kazuko wants to have the same figure as her older sister, but everyone in the Kazama Family laughs at it playfully, saying that is something impossible for her. GALLERY wanko.jpg|Kazuko in Majikoi Cg014.jpg|The line of main heroines. (Kazuko on her sister's right) Cg826.jpg|Main cast (Kazuko on her sister's right) cg166.jpg|Kazuko's special training. cg188.jpg|Kazuko fighting with her naginata. cg199.jpg|Wanko's almost in her defeat. cg203.jpg|Kazuko and Momoyo cg176.jpg|Kazuko's love of festivals. cg201.jpg|Kazuko crying cg180.jpg|Kazuko and Momoyo's childhood times and training. cg212.jpg|Adult Kazuko (Kazuko Route) guishen_025800285_EV_002_10_00.jpg|Kazuko Growing Up (Majikoi S) Kazuko Kawakami 7.jpg|Kazuko Helping Out Kazuko Kawakami- Mountain Training.jpg|Kazuko- Mountain Training kazuko-kawakami.png|Kazuko in Anime design. Kazuko vs. Momoyo.jpg|Kazuko vs. Momoyo (Anime) majikoi_wanko.png|Kazuko is having trouble in math. (Anime) Kazuko Kawakami 15.jpg|Kazuko Studying (Majikoi S) Kazuko vs. Momoyo 2.jpg|Kazuko counters Momoyo (Anime) Kazuko Kawakami- Naughty Curiosity.jpg|Kazuko- Naughty Curiosity (Anime) Kazuko and Yamato.jpg|Kazuko and Yamato relaxing together (Majikoi S) Kazuko and Yamato 2.jpg|Kazuko and Yamato talking (Anime) Kazuko Kawakami 19.jpg|Kazuko Nurse Cosplay (Anime) Kazuko Kawakami 6.jpg|Kazuko Enjoying Sports Kazuko Kawakami 5.jpg|Kazuko Surprised at the training bag Kazuko Kawakami- Two!.jpg|Kazuko- Two! Kazuko Kawakami- Two! Version 2.jpg|Kazuko- Two! (Version 2) Kazuko and Yamato 3.jpg|Kazuko and Yamato- Alone Time (Kazuko Route) Kazuko Kawakami 20.jpg|Kazuko's Fist Pump Kazuko Kawakami 21.jpg|Kazuko with her 'Wanko' ears TRIVIA *Kazuko uses a naginata (Japanese spear) with her unquestionable speed and has developed a rivalry with Chris who usually called her "Inu" (Dog in Japanese). More than anything, she hopes to grow strong enough in order to one day look at Momoyo as an equal. But she always get scolded because she never starts a fight with all her power until she is in a pinch or is already defeated. *Kazuko is nicknamed "Wanko" by the Kazama Family members due to having dog-like tendencies, such as responding to a whistle that each member of the Kazama family uses in order to call her. *Before becoming a member of the Kawakami Family, her original name was Okamoto. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Kazuko was ranked #10. In the original Majikoi popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #2. *She is the target of admiration and affection from both Kuki Hideo and Minamoto Tadakatsu which leads to conflict between the two. Category:Kazama family Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:2-F Class Student